


I Did It for Fries

by JCMaxwellyuy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCMaxwellyuy/pseuds/JCMaxwellyuy
Summary: Stiles was all in. Anything to beat Jackson. Anything to get those fries. Prompt from CharWright5. Merry Xmas!





	I Did It for Fries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharWright5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/gifts).



> Prompt/Xmas present for Char. Because she asked. I try to deliver. Enjoy.
> 
> I don’t own Teen Wolf or it’s characters… or any of the other shows mentioned in this.

 

Jackson Whittermore was a dick. An asshole. A douchecanoe. Derek Hale was currently fuming as Stiles Stilinski pushed another bobby pin into the wig cap currently cutting off circulation to his head. Several days ago, he (involuntarily) became involved in the ongoing one upsman war between Stiles and Jackson. The war that somehow, currently involved a cosplay contest at the Beacon Hills’ annual anime convention.

First, Jackson teased Stiles for even wanting to go, to which Stiles fired back Jackson wasn’t good enough to win the couples’ niche for the cosplay contest (of which the prize was a gift certificate to a very nice (and expensive) restaurant). In fact, the restaurant in question had just opened, was for couples only, and was rumored to have curly fries and ice cream that were to die for. Stiles was ready to do anything to taste those curly fries, and while it probably would have just been easier to use his own money and double date with Scott and Kira, beating Jackson and eating those fries for free was so much better.

Jackson had taken the bait, storming off to buy a costume off the internet just to deny Stiles the chance of winning the prize. Stiles’ retort of Jackson being single almost worked except he’d forgotten Danny would, as a result, be put in the unfortunate position to do anything for his best friend (Danny had made it clear that Jackson would never be his type). Scott at that moment decided to remind Stiles that he also was single, in which case, Stiles’ eyes landed on Derek, proclaiming no matter how cute a Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon Scott and Kira would make (and whatever Jackson and Danny decided to do) he would be victorious. Which is how it’d come to this.

“This would have been so much easier if you’d let me dye your hair.” Stiles grimaced as he adjusted the wig cap for the upteenth time, shoving another dark lock of hair beneath it. “Hold still Derek.” Stiles mumbled, his mouth full of bobby pins as he reached for the silvery wig on the foam head sitting on the nearby table. “I’ve… almost…” And that was when the doorbell rang. “Don’t move Sourwolf, that’s gotta be Lydia with the rest of the stuff, I’ll be right back!” Stiles spat out the pins into a cup and headed for the loft door.

Derek didn’t mind the wearing the wig as much as the clothes themselves. He even tried to talk the younger man into possibly doing another ship from a different anime, but Stiles insisted that paladin armor would be too hard to make in time, Death Note was too overdone (and too easy), and Derek refused to let him cut up any of his leather jackets for JoJo. Stiles had originally tried to get costumes that seemed affordable only to find that the seller only made the jackets and shirts in women’s sizes only. After an hour long rant about how unfair it was to the actual men that wanted to cosplay the male characters, Stiles begged Lydia for help and use of her sewing machine. The banshee gave him an incredulous look, muttered something about upcycling some of her old clothes and “you better not lose to Jackson” before leaving the loft with Stiles in tow. Slight grudge. Derek figured, if Stiles’ stories about the way Jackson had treated Lydia near the end of their relationship were true.

When the strawberry blonde returned two days later, Derek stared at her, mortified, and impressed that she’d managed to replicate the costumes of these two anime guys Stiles had picked out… what were their names again? Yuri and… Victor? And they were ice skaters, Derek frowned. He had vaguely googled the characters on the internet earlier, slamming the laptop closed when the image search turned a little on the XXX-rated side. Fanart. Very, graphic fanart. Of course, Japan.

“Derek!” Stiles’ face in his personal space snapped the werewolf back to the present. “Lydia found the skates! SHE FOUND THE FRIGGIN’ SKATES MAN, THIS GIRL IS AWESOME!”

“It was nothing.” Lydia said, flipping a few curls over her shoulder. “You owe me. They weren’t cheap.”

“Yeah, Derek’ll pay you back.” Stiles said quickly, running to grab the rest of his costume. Derek shot her a glare, but the strawberry blonde held her ground, and eventually he caved. With Stiles busy flailing to put his leg into part of the leotard, Lydia smirked, winked at Derek before leaving, her heels clicking on the cement floor, the wad of cash tucked away in her purse. A loud crash told Derek Stiles had fallen over trying to get into the glittery shiny mess of a costume.

“Where’d Lydia go?” Stiles asked, a pair of glasses askew atop his head.

“Stiles.” Derek said, crouching down to look the younger male in the face. “You know we aren’t a couple, right?”

“Well, DUH.” Stiles huffed, before muttering. “Not yet, anyway.”

“What was that last part?”

“Uh…” The shorter male stammered.

“This isn’t another one of your 15 year plans, is it?” Derek growled, his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Who told you about those? I’ll kill Scott!” Stiles grinned nervously, scratching behind his head.

Later:

“Unbelievable.” Stiles scoffed, jaw dropped. “All that work. I did the math. This should have won. The ⅗ of the judges were fujoshi. HOW DID WE NOT WIN?”

Derek stared deadpanned at the stage, his wig slightly askew, as the contest judges presented Mason and Liam with a trophy and gift certificate.

“He cheated. I know Corey the reason why all those props were floating.” Stiles glared at the two. Liam caught Stiles’ angry glare and quickly hid behind Mason. “Well played Mason. Well played.”

Much later:

“Oh MY GOD. These fries.” Stiles shoved another handful into his mouth. “These FRIES! Derek, I could kiss you.”

Derek used both arms to keep Stiles’ from moving any closer to him as Stiles struggled, making kissy faces with bbq sauce coating his lips. The garlic and the cheese smell was overpowering. And people were staring. Derek swore at that moment Corey had turned himself and Mason invisible. Scott and Kira were laughing, and Lydia was for certain on Instagram live.

Group dates were not going to be his thing.

End


End file.
